


Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Phantom Lady

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [48]
Category: DCU (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Goodbye Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Upon Spider-Man's departure from Earth-X, he shares a very passionate goodbye with Phantom Lady. First posted as bonus chapter on my blog on January 8th, 2019.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Jenny Knight
Series: A Sticky Situation [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 4





	Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Phantom Lady

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on January 8th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Spidey Does Phantom Lady(Jenny Knight/Phantom Lady)-Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive Chapter)**

* * *

  
The weird places one’s trips through the multiverse took them, Spider-Man mused. The web slinging warrior never thought he would end up in such a place. A battle with one of his most eccentric villains, the Spot, left him stranded on Earth-X. A world which the Nazis triumphed in World War Two and conquered the entire world. No Captain America, no Agent Carter, no one to stop them from spreading like the plague they were.  
  
Yet, there were still heroes, and Peter Benjamin Parker fought alongside these heroes in an attempt to stop these dangerous enemies, and find a way home. Some familiar faces, and unfamiliar ones crossed Spider-Man’s line of sight.  
  
“It’s almost ready. You can go home again.”  
  
A dark haired beauty gave Peter this news. The news which he had been waiting for, in the months that he had been left on Earth-X. Dark hair, beauty face, rosy lips, curvy body, Jenny Knight, the Phantom Lady, had been a great partner, friend, and most importantly, a hell of a lay in bed. She and Spider-Man kicked ass by day and kept themselves sane at night by enjoying more carnal pursuits.  
  
“You seem like you disapprove,” Peter said.  
  
Jenny placed a hand on the side of his face. “I know you have friends. You have family...and you have your own threats in your world...it’s selfish to deprive your home world it’s hero...but I was hoping that you would stick around. We’re striking the strong hold...freeing some of the rebels.”  
  
The dark haired woman pressed herself against Peter’s body and moved in, murmuring in his ear.  
  
“Do you think you can stick around for a few more days?” Jenny asked.  
  
“A few more days wouldn’t hurt,” Peter said. “You can come with me...back to New York...my New York.”  
  
Jenny closed her eyes and sighed. “I would love nothing better in the world. But...the people here, they need hope, they need protectors. As long as they rule, they’re going to need people like us here, fighting. Much like the people back home on your world, they need their Spider-Man.”  
  
The dark haired beauty wrapped her arms around Peter, with some regret. She leaned in towards him and their lips found themselves. Jenny knew she should not do this, because it would be even harder to let him go. However, she just wanted him, one more night, one last night, to enjoy Peter.  
  
Peter returned the kiss on the woman who had been a comfort on this strange world. He explored her body as he kissed her sweet lips. Peter demanded entry, tongue first. Jenny granted with it, using her sweet tongue to play a little game of of tonsil tennis with his.  
  
Jenny put her hands on Peter’s shoulders and shoved him onto the bed. Straddling him, kissing him. The Phantom Lady and Spider-Man moaned as they enjoyed each other’s bodies. With Jenny pulling Peter’s top off, to expose his strong, muscular body. Perfect, something she could rub her hands all over her for hours.  
  
“I want you,” Jenny said. “And I know I can’t keep you.”  
  
But damn if she was not going to enjoy Peter while she could. Jenny shifted her fingers through Peter’s pants, touching his package with her fingers. He jolted up, almost ripping through his pants in the process.  
  
“You like that, babe?” Jenny asked.  
  
Peter just flashed her a roguish grin. “You know I do.”  
  
Jenny kissed down his body and placed her face on his crotch. Using her powers of intangibility, Jenny shifted through his pants, making Peter just buck up as high as possible. The groaning of the web slinger escalated, the further Jenny used her fingers on the handsome young man. Oh, this was very perfect, so wonderful as a matter of fact. Jenny kept up the pace, continued stroking the man in question, the man she loved, so many times over.  
  
Peter groaned and twisted in the wind, the faster Jenny worked her tongue around on him. She had him out of his pants and deep in her mouth. She made several wet sounds, teasing him, and tormenting him with her lips and her tongue.  
  
A shift and Jenny sat on Peter’s face, exposing her sweet pussy to him. Those tender lips were exposed to Peter, who returned the favor. His lovely lady squirmed on him, releasing a sweet taste, akin to melons, deep inside of Peter’s mouth. While she dragged her lips down the length, all the way to the base. Taking Peter in and sucking him as deep as she could.  
  
She made several, long, impressive sounds. The deeper Peter’s manhood drew between Jenny’s sweet lips, the faster he groaned. Oh, this was amazing, the feel, the touch, the hotness of what he was doing to her. She slapped her lips down onto him, drawing Peter closer to a very impressive edge.  
  
Peter used his fingers, stroking the top of Jenny’s head, just groaning, and enjoying what this lovely woman was doing to him. Up, down, and all around until his manhood moistened, up against her lips. Jenny slid her tongue down against the base and made Peter jump up straight into her mouth.  
  
No doubt about it, Peter felt dazed by what she was doing to him. And he wanted so much more, more than Jenny could give him. The heat of her mouth slid down to the base, and released him, several times over. She edged him closer and Peter did little more than to rise up to meet the ministrations of her beautiful mouth. Taking himself deep into her warm hole.  
  
Peter’s gift fired into Jenny’s mouth. The Phantom Lady took him deep into her throat, pumping rope after rope of cum. She craved his taste, and it was one of the reasons why she hated letting him go.  
  
The selfless acts of being a hero could be hell for one’s sex life.  
  
Jenny turned around, smiling down at Peter’s glistening face. The naughty brunette sucked the juices off of Peter’s face, casually stroking him back and forth down his cheeks in the process. Peter leaned his neck back and Jenny rained down a constant amount of kisses, hitting his cheeks and the bridge of his nose in the process. She pulled back, a sultry smile just firing through her face.  
  
“I want you, so badly.”  
  
With a tease, Jenny released her firm, round, tits from her suit. Peter sat up and her large bust engulfed the web slinger’s face. Jenny dug her nails down into his head and moaned.  
  
Jenny rocked backwards, submerging Spider-Man deep into her cleavage. She could feel his body pressing against hers, his erection digging into his stomach. Every movement sent some hot butterflies beating through Jenny’s body. And need burned through her body.  
  
“I need you. I want you.”  
  
Peter grabbed onto the woman’s shapely hips and brought her down onto him. The two merged together, with Jenny’s eager walls clamping down onto him. Peter buried a little bit deeper into her, making Jenny breathed.  
  
“So big,” Jenny said. “You’re as big down there as you are at being a hero.”  
  
Peter took that as a warm compliment. Jenny rocked up and down to send more waves of pleasure down Peter’s waist. Not one to lay dormant for too long, Peter edged closer, sticking his fingers to Jenny’s tight body. He squeezed her breasts, releasing them from his grip and making her cry out in passion.  
  
That intense glee Jenny was feeling, the harder she bounced on Peter, made him just thrust up deep inside of her. His balls slapped Jenny’s thighs with each rise and each drop. Jenny shot him a smoldering grin every single time Peter dug his hands into the woman’s tight ass and made her just rock down onto him.  
  
“Deeper, my love,” Jenny breathed. “I’m getting close.”  
  
Peter wanted to feel Jenny tighten down onto him. The warmth and snugness of her womanhood made him feel alive. She milked every thrust and brought Peter closer to the edge.  
  
He maneuvered over Jenny’s body, kissing her, worshipping every inch of her divine frame. The Phantom Lady sunk her hips down further and almost sunk her and Peter through the bed before pulling them both up with her legs. She repeated the ritual at least two more times, each of them going hotter.  
  
Peter tried not to blast her right away. The heat of her loins challenged Peter in different ways. He shoved himself as deep into Jenny as possible, rocking her loins with more thrusts.  
  
“Closer,” Jenny panted in his ear. “Give me everything you’ve got, babe.”  
  
Jenny kissed his lips and Peter’s divine lover from Earth X rolled her hips on a constant basis, making Peter just groan the faster she worked down onto him. Oh, Jenny knew how to press all of Peter’s buttons and rock his mind, his body, and everything else alongside with it. She pulled back and dropped down onto him.  
  
“So close,” Jenny fondly replied to him. “I can feel you...deep inside me...stretching me out...stretch me out like it counts.”  
  
Peter obliged the sexy woman, allowing her to bounce on him. She got so close, and his balls grew so massive with size. He could take her all night long.  
  
Jenny wrapped her arms around Peter and held his face deep into her bouncing bosom. She could feel the tension in her body mounting, ready for one last spectacular orgasm. And she squeezed down on Peter with everything she had, wanting his explosion to be just as amazing, just as spectacular as well.  
  
“You drive me wild!” she yelled.  
  
The warmth spreading through her loins came out in one explosion. Rockets almost lit up into Jenny’s bed as she bounced harder to put Peter to the bed. Taking special care to massage Peter with her wet, tight inner muscles.  
  
Peter stuck firmly to the beauty’s legs and allowed himself to feel the heat. No matter what, the build up, his balls were getting closer to bursting inside of the woman. Peter squeezed down onto her tight ass and made her moan even louder. Jenny bit down on his earlobe and breathed hotly into his ear.  
  
“Fuck it’s so good,” Jenny mewled hotly. “It’s your turn, babe.”  
  
With one last shove, the muscles in Peter’s body tightened. Jenny closed her ranks down onto him, holding down onto Peter. She would give him the greatest orgasm possible. And she received the rewards, blasting her body.  
  
A dazed Jenny wondered, as Peter filled her body with a heavy load of cum, if he would leave her something to remember him by. Unlikely, considering she was careful to remember her birth control.  
  
She remembered that, right?  
  
On the edge of release, Peter committed the scent of his Earth-X lover to memory. The Freedom fighter bounced down onto him, before her released him, getting what she wanted.  
  
Jenny sprawled out on the bed and Peter wrapped his arms around her, kissing her down her back. He sucked on Jenny’s ear lobe and made her mewl out in pleasure.  
  
“Last night,” Peter said.  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
“If this is going to be our last night, let’s make it a memorable one.”  
  
Jenny moved her tight ass in circular motions around Peter’s crotch, ensuring to make things memorable for him. He spooned against her, rubbing his erection against her for several minutes to tease her and get her lit up. All while committing every last lovely part of Jenny’s body to the darkest corners of his memory.  
  
All throughout the night, Jenny Knight and Peter Parker kept finding each other, and thrilling each other. Spider-Man and Phantom Lady made their last night together memorable.  
 **End.**


End file.
